international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dakota Goddard
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Dakota Shelby Goddard Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) New York City, New York, USA Birth date: Character date of birth ''' May 30 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Elizabeth Goddard Father: Name, Michael Goddard Siblings: Elliot Goddard, 18 Other important figures: History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Growing up, Dakota enjoyed her father's company the most. Michael always told her stories and tales of his so-called adventures and whether they were true or not, she loved listening to him nonetheless. Her life changed at the age of 11 during the summer before her start at IAM, wizards came to her house in New York and arrested her father. It was never fully explained to Dakota why the Ministry had taken Michael until a year later when her mother told her that her father was caught in the streets of the city, performing "street magic" to Muggles. When a group of wizards came to stop him from performing magic in front of the Muggles, he ran. A wand battle occured and a wizard ended up dead after being hit by one of Michael's spells. Memories of many Muggles had to be erased and Michael escaped. That was a few days prior his arrest. Dakota was devastated of course. She hasn't seen her father ever since. And if you thought it ended there; well, there's more. When she was 14, her mother Elizabeth mysteriously disappeared and Dakota and her brother Elliot were sent to live with her grandparents outside of school. They never found out what happened to their mother. Now if you were meeting Dakota for the first time in real life, you would've never imagined such an ordinary girl to have gone through a lot. She doesn't hang in the past and prefers to remember only the good memories in life. Sure, the bad memories still linger in the back of her head but she makes sure they stay back there. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Self-disciplined, empathetic, humble Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Timid, distrustful, distant Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Dakota has a great deal of emotional resilience. She can recover from setbacks and leave the past where it belongs: in the past. She is not stubborn nor vengeful and prefers to forgive and forget. She's all about leaving the past behind and moving forward with her life. Dakota knows how to take care of herself and is always willing to listen. She sometimes bottles up her emotions but is generally a nice person and treats others like how she wants to be treated. She is not so much a quiet person but doesn't always feel the need to talk unless she has to. If she has an opinion, she'll share it. If she wants to say something but knows that no one else would really care, she won't say it. Talk to her, she'll converse with you but she's not the kind to start the conversation. It's not easy for her to trust others but it is possible to gain her trust. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Dakota is a hazel-eyed brunette, both features shared by her parents. She stands at 5'6" and is Caucasian, with German descent. Dakota has a bit of an angelic face with soft features, which she got from her mother. Her father and her brother, on the other hand, both have angular faces with prominent cheekbones and jawlines. She prefers to leave her naturally wavy hair down most times. Having a good sense of style is the least of her worries so other than uniform, she dons herself with whatever's comfortable. Student or Graduate: Student, Sixth Year Roleplayed by: Username InSpeck Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 20:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved